Growing up
by Yanks302021
Summary: Eddie and Jamie growing up together from their first meeting.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy..." Jamie looked down at his tiny daughter, just turned four and as cute as could be with her curly blond hair and big ice blue eyes just like her mom. "Tell me about Mommy 'gain."

Eddie was working nights and their little daughter, Christa missed her mother very much. Eddie had just ended her maternity leave with their third child, their son, Connor, their second son after Teddy.. Christa got used to having her mother around and was having a hard time getting to sleep. Jamie smiled and lifted his precious girl onto his lap.

"Oh, well, Daddy has known Mommy since she was your age and I was just a year older. We were in the same class because Daddy missed the cut off for being enrolled in school. Grandma Mary thought Daddy was too little to go to school that first year. Your Mommy was tiny, she was smaller than you are now...The first time I met her she was in a corner of the class all by herself crying."

Five and half year old Jamie Reagan put his back pack in his very own cubby and turned to find his seat. Our of the corner of his eye he saw a very small girl, too small to be in school. He was a big boy and he was in school now like his big brothers Joe and Danny. Jamie looked again, she was there all right and she was crying.

sJamie forgot his seat and walked over, "Why you sad?"

Eddie sniffled, "Go away you mean boy!" She'd already been teased mercilessly by two other boys, one pulled her ponytail and hurt her head.

Jamie smiled softly as he sat beside her ignoring the other kids coming in. "I'm Jamie, what's your name?"

"Eddie."

"Nice to meet you. Are you sad because it's your first time in school," Jamie asked hating seeing anyone upset.

Eddie shook her head in response finally looking up to meet his friendly blue eyes. "No, well not just that. These two mean boys pulled my hair and it hurt! " Eddie sniffled rubbing her head still feeling throbbing.

"Who was it?" Jamie followed Eddie's glance to two boys across the room playing with action figures roughly.

Without saying another word to Eddie Jamie stood and crossed the room until he stood in front of the boys who picked on the new girl. "Hey you need to say sorry to Eddie for pulling her hair. You made her head hurt."

"Yea and If we don't?" The boys set their toys down and turned to face Jamie who didn't flinch.

"You'll see if you don't. That wasn't nice and Mrs Pat won't like that at all so go say sorry now." Both boys laughed at the younger boy starting to turn back to play, stopping when Jamie grabbed their arms.

"Okay I'll just have Ms Pat call my daddy and have him come down since you assaulted a girl." Jamie made like he was searching for the teacher to have her call.

One of the two boys stepped forward blocking Jamie before he could take two steps. "No okay cmon." Smiling Jamie followed happy hearing them apologize.

Eddie sniffled one more time joined by Jamie smiling gently. "It's okay I will be your friend and , no one will tease you ever again," Jamie assured. He reached a hand out to help her up offering a smile.

Seeing his smile made Eddie smile too, accepting his hand to stand up. Having a friend now made going to this big new place away from her parents seem less scary.

From then on Jamie and Eddie stayed by each other's side during lunch and recess.

Jamie smiled at his daughter remembering the happy memory. "Mommy was my best friend and still is. When I came home from school I asked grandpa and grandma if I could invite mommy over to play."

"Mommy, what time is it?" Jamie anxiously checked the window again sad Eddie hadn't arrived yet. Eddie's parents agreed to bring her for a play date but she hadn't arrived yet.

Mary smiled at her youngest, scooping him into her arms for a hug. "She'll come my boy they're probably just running late."

From across the room Danny at fifteen have his youngest brother a teasing smirk. "Jamie is playing with a girl, you're going to catch cooties and then you'll have to marry her."

"Enough Daniel," Mary scolded watching Jamie's face scrunch up afraid of catching cooties whatever they are. "You're fine honey just have fun with your friend."

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell ringing sending Jamie slipping off his mom's lap and rushing to open the door. Still laughing Mary followed behind greeting Eddie and her parents. "Jamie, let them in first honey."

Jamie moved aside so they could enter smiling excitedly to see his best friend leading her to the living room where they would play. "My brother was here but I'm glad he isn't he said you have cooties because you're a girl."

"I do not have cooties see." Eddie held out her arms showing him her fair skin.

"You're my best friend and my best friend doesn't have cooties. Dany has cooties." Both Jamie and Eddie laughed at their private joke. While they played the friends would meet eyes and burst out laughing.

Speak of best friends reminded Eddie she brought something for Jamie. Reaching into her back pocket Eddie took out a bracelet made of large beads with her name. "I made this for you, mommy helped because it was hard."

Jamie frowned feeling bad she made him something and he had nothing for her. "Stay here," he said jumping to his feet. Eddie watched him disappear upstairs coming back down holding a blue teddy bear against him.

"This is my favorite teddy and he's helped me when I'm sad. I want you to have him so he can help you not feel sad." Eddie accepted the bear grateful to have a best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Christa listened watching her daddy's eyes sparkle as he thought back, a smile forming on his face. "You and mommy were best friends? This boy in my class said boys and girls can't be friends."

"That's not true honey boys and girls can be friends if they want," Jamie smiled at his daughter.

Christa sat quiet thinking about what her father said before looking up again curiously. "What did you and mommy play?"

Jamie hopped down the porch steps singing a song he learned in school. The sun beamed over him but despite good weather no one was around for him to play with. Joe went off with Danny to the mall for a gift to give Danny's girlfriend Linda. His father worked late last night and was to tired to do anything but sit around.

"Hey Jamie." Jamie looked up surprised to see Eddie standing at the bottom step. He bounced all the way down glad she was there.

"Hey do you want to play with me? No one else can and I want to play," Jamie explained once he reached her.

Eddie replied with a smile, quickly tagging his arm and running off as she called, "you're it can't catch me." Laughing Jamie followed in pursuit busy trying to catch up to watch where they were going.

The friends laughed rounding a corner lost in their game. As Eddie slowed down to fix her sandal Jamie skidded to stop avoiding a collision. His feet tangled as he stumbled forward falling, scraping his knee in the process.

"Ooow," Jamie cried, reaching for his stinging knee. Eddie knelt down beside her friend comforting him with a gentle touch of his shoulder.

Her blue eyes widened worried as her friend cried in pain clutching his knee. "Are you okay Jamie? Want to get your daddy?" Eddie searched up and down the block just realizing she wasn't sure where they were.

"No don't go Eddie it hurts," Jamie squeezed his eyes shut hoping to block out the throbbing pain in his knee. Eddie quickly searched the sidewalk empty all around as it was to hot for anyone to be outside.

With Jamie sobbing all Eddie could do was sit next to him and comfort him by holding his hand.

Above them dark black rain clouds covered the once clear blue sky. A cool breeze swept through them signaling a brewing storm.

Before either could move a heavy downpour soaked them forcing their clothes to stick against them. Eddie winced taken back as a cold chill filled her body.

"Eddie, we have to go back." Thunder clapped causing Eddie to jump into Jamie scared. "It's okay,"daddy said when you hear thunder someone is bowling," Jamie whispered knee forgotten to comfort his friend with an arm around her.

"Jamie, I'm cold and scared," Eddie clung to him clothes soaked already. She jumped at the next clap of rolling thunder and buried her head in Jamie's arm.

With his knee slowly feeling better Jamie got to his feet helping Eddie up as he did. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders holding Eddie close Jamie led them to a nearby store with an awing they could use for cover.

"We can stay here until the rain stops." Jamie hugged Eddie watching the rain come down making it hard to see far. Against him Eddie shook cold comforted having Jamie with her.

They stood together for twenty minutes until the rain stopped allowing them to start back home led by Jamie. Frank met them at the corner coming after Mary called in a panic when she went to check on Jamie and found him gone from the stoop.

Frank grabbed his son's hand marching him inside the house followed closely behind by Eddie. "My baby, I was worried about you. Are you two okay?, " Mary cried glad to see her special boy safe.

Armin stood up greeting his daughter with a tight hug despite her sopping clothes. "We're going to talk about this at home Edit. You shouldn't have run away like that, you know better!"

"As do you,I'm very disappointed in you Jamison," Frank lectured his boy guiding him to sit on the couch. Jamie looked at his hands knowing it was best to stay quiet and listen. "Sorry daddy," was all Jamie said avoiding eye contact.

Armin left with Eddie leaving Frank to discipline his boy. "I want an explanation right now Jamison. You were told to stay on the porch and you know better then to disobey your mom don't you?"

"Yes sir. We were playing tag daddy, we didn't see where we went I'm sorry."

Frank sighed reaching a hand out take his boy's hand upstairs. Five minutes later Jamie changed into dry clothes still smarting from his first punishment. He lay across the bed eyes stinging with tears feeling worse his father was disappointed in.

Meanwhile, Armin and Justyna Janko were disciplining Eddie. She earned a spank for her disappearing and ran up to her room to cry.

"Did Grandpa say you and Mommy couldn't play again?" Christa asked.

Jamie laughed, "No, when Grandma saw my cut knee she cleaned it of as best she could do, and she invited Mommy and her parents to come to Sunday dinner." Even at four, Christa knew how important that was.

"Did Mommy come?"

Jamie smiled, "Oh yes... They all did…"


	3. Chapter 3

Before telling the next part Jamie pulled the covers up to his daughter's chest making sure teddy bear was also comfortable. "I remember when we were in kindergarten grandma and grandpa Janko had to go out so she came over and stayed with us.

"Thank you for allowing Edit to stay with you, we appreciate you watching her while we attend the business meeting."Armin turned to hiss daughter eyeing her firmly. "You mind Mr and Mrs Reagan and remember your manners. Love you Edit."

Each placing a kiss on top of Eddie's head Armin and Justyna left for their meeting. Frank smiled, kissing his Mary then Jamie before heading to work on a case. Alone with the kids Mary offered a smile. "Why don't you play in the yard with Joe and Danny?"

Taking her hand excitedly Jamie led her out back where his older brothers were in the middle of playing basketball. "Hey Joe, Danny can we play?"

"No way kid your to little, you might get hurt. Besides your friend is over," Danny answered keeping his attention on the game.

"Eddie can play too," Jamie said quietly.

The second time Danny stopped shaking his head at them. "Your both going to hurt we're playing a real game. Why don't you play house with your friend?"

Joe sighed quickly intervening as he usually did hating being caught in the middle. "Why don't we play later okay all three of us? Danny and I already started a game we want to finish okay?" Jamie smiled accepting the answer, taking Eddie to the garden their mom grew while they waited.

"Mommy waters these every day and we get lots of flowers here. Sometimes she even let's me help," Jamie said importantly. Days he got to help were extra special to Jamie.

"They're nice you do good," Eddie admired how pretty all the colors blended together.

Jamie reached down and pulled back three small blooms and gave them to Eddie. "Here," Jamie held the flowers out. "You're pretty like a flower."

Jamie didn't understand the impact of saying that yet, neither did Eddie. She smiled, "Thank you...My Mommy says to say that if a boy thinks I'm pretty. That big boy at school, he says I'm ugly..."

"I'll get my brother to beat him up," Jamie said. "He's in Joey's class. Do you want to play house or a girl game?"

"No, I wanna play the ball game," Eddie replied and took a rubber ball and rolled it at Jamie.

Jamie smiled and sat down rolling the ball back and forth.

Mary poked her head out seeing the younger kids, "Eddie, honey don't sit on the hot ground, sit on the grass."

Eddie got up then squatted, not sitting down on the grass.

"Why don't you sit?" Jamie asked.

"Cause there are bugs," Eddie replied.

"Oh, I'll get a towel..." Jamie ran off and took a towel off the laundry pile. Eddie sat on the towel and they began to play again. They played peacefully until Danny and Joey's ball whizzed by Eddie's head.

Jamie looked up pushing the ball aside quickly making sure Eddie was okay before facing his brother's. "You almost hurt her, that was mean!"

"Sorry kid the ball slipped, we didn't mean to break up your date." Danny walked towards them to retrieve the ball. He stopped as Eddie picked it up smirking. "Can't catch me." With that she started running with the ball clutched against her stomach laughing.

Danny reached out to snatch the basketball away missing when Eddie tossed it behind her to Jamie. "Give me the ball kid," Danny growled.

Laughing at the new game Jamie ran backwards rolling the ball to Eddie under Danny's open legs. "I'm gonna get you kid and I'll arrest you and put you in jail." Ball forgotten Danny chased his brother while Joe went after Eddie.

"Stop police," Danny ordered missing Jamie's arm by inches.

"You'll never catch me I'm super speed." Jamie turned and ducked avoiding being snatched by Danny's out reached arm looking back to check on Eddie. She dodged Joe tripping over her foot sending her sprawling to the ground.

Eddie's bottom lip quivered at the pain in her leg but she forced back tears because her daddy said not to cry. The game halted Joe and Danny helped Eddie help carrying her into the kitchen for Mary to help.

Dropping the dish she'd been washing Mary grabbed an ice pack and rushed towards the girl fussing. "It's okay I'll make you feel better in no time. Jamie why don't you take her take her hand while I do this it might sting a little sweetheart."

Seeing the scrape Mary went to get a wet washcloth for cleaning, gently patting the wound. "There you go I know it hurts you're being so brave."

Jamie held Eddie's hand, giving small squeezes while Mary cleaned out the dirt. "Good as new, cmere honey let's get you a nice band aid. Show me what color you want."

Eddie chose the purple her favorite color watching Mary carefully place it over the scrape. She looked up smiling and gave Eddie a gentle hug for her bravery. Eddie stood stunned at first unsure of what to do, all she knew was suddenly everything felt better.

Not wanting the feeling to end Eddie wrapped her arms tightly around Mary holding onto her. "Oh sweetheart it's okay, you're okay," Mary assured returning the hug. If she had it her way Eddie wouldn't have let go.


	4. Chapter 4

As they grew up Eddie and Jamie continued growing closer. They remained in the same class until middle school, both going to a nearby prep school.

Jamie started downstairs yawning as he ran a hand through his bed ridden hair. Joe looked up smiling at his little brother's state. "Morning sunshine, you have a message from Eddie wanting to know if you can hang out?"

At the sound of her name Jamie felt his heart speed up while sweat radiated from his armpits. "Yea thanks let me call her back." Joe smirked listening close as the two made plans. After hanging up Jamie went to take a shower .

Back in his room Jamie sorted through his closet looking at what he had with a frown. Nothing seemed right to wear for hanging out with Eddie. "Hey Joe, you upstairs? Can you come help me with something?"

Joe appeared smiling at his little brother, joining Jamie by the closet. "I don't know what to wear to hang out with Eddie. It has to be something nice."

Laughing under his breath foreseeing the talk coming very soon Joe peered inside taking out a casual dress shirt and plain black pants. "These are good since your not going anywhere fancy and you'll be comfortable. Oh come in my room when your done I'll let you use some cologne."

Jamie changed going into his brother's room as asked. Smiling from his spot on the bed reading a book Joe stood up and retrieved the cologne he'd picked for his brother. "Looking good kid, so where you going on this date?"

"It's not a date Joe, we're just hanging out. Thanks for letting use the cologne. I uh can I ask you something?" Jamie fidgeted with his shirt nervous to bring up the subject.

Smiling Joe led him to the bed sitting cross-legged facing the younger man. "You can ask me anything kid you know that right? I give you a hard time sometimes but you're my best friend and brother so what's up?"

First before starting Jamie took a deep breath in embarrassed. "I uh Eddie and I have known each other for a long time, she's my best friend. Lately whenever we're going to hang out my heart skips, I get sweaty and nervous, and worry about what I'm going to wear or how to act around her."

Jamie's blue eyes tore up to meet his brother's eyes. "You want to know why," Joe read his mind.

"Look kid, you're getting older and these things are normal. You're going to start seeing a lot of changes. "

Jamie thought about that all the way to Eddie's house. When he got there she was by herself on the porch and it was pretty clear she was not in a good mood.

"Hey," Jamie said sitting down on the porch swing next to her. "My mom made a peace lemonade and I brought some and look..." Jamie reached into his bag. "Erin was going to get rid of Mr. Cuddles but you always liked him." Jamie held out the bear.

Eddie hugged it. "My parents had a big fight. I hate it here, Jamie, I want to runaway."

"I'm sorry Eddie, let's get away from here go to the park for a bit. " Jamie held out his hand helping her up smiling. The conversation with Joe swirled through his hand as they found a quiet spot to talk.

"What was the fight about," Jamie whispered softly, watching her hug the teddy bear against her chest.

Eddie met his eyes, her own frustrated and sad. "I didn't hear all of it but something about money and a lot of yelling. I couldn't take it so I walked out."

"I'm sure it'll be okay, we'll stay here as long as you need to okay?" Hearing Joe's voice in his head Jamie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, smiling when Eddie rested her head on him.

"Thank you Jamie, you're such a great friend," Eddie told him quietly.

Jamie didn't answer only hugged her tightly, holding her until she was ready to go. He lay his head against her soft blond haired. She washed it earlier with strawberry conditioner that still remained.

Keeping her head on Jamie's shoulder, Eddie moved her hand until it fell over his. They remained cuddling against each other for a minute until Eddie worked up enough courage to intertwine her fingers with his.

Picking up her head to meet his eyes she smiled, quickly pecking him on the lips making Jamie's heart speed up. Keeping an arm around her Jamie leaned in kissing her back quickly looking into her eyes.

They both made a face at the feeling laughing at the same time. "I kind of just like this," Eddie admitted moving back against him. Jamie accepted her wrapping his arms protectively.

Around five Jamie helped Eddie up hesitating awkwardly whether or not he should walk beside her or take her hand. He opted for wiping his hand along his pants to get the sweat off before allowing their hands to brush. Sometime between leaving the park and making it back to Eddie's the two held hands again.

They stopped in front of Eddie's house turning to face each other still holding hands. "So uh guess I'll see you in school Monday unless your free tomorrow. We can hang out by my place or the park," Jamie stammered through the invitation.

"I'll let you know tomorrow, but thanks a lot for today." Without hesitation Eddie leaned up hugging him. Her hair bounced as she spun around to head inside smiling.

Jamie headed home himself eager to tell Joe everything and ask him a few more questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie didn't call the following day leaving Jamie to wait until Monday. He stood by her locker as he usually did waiting for her before walking to their classroom together.

It didn't long for Eddie to appear walking towards him alongside a boy Jamie didn't recognize. "Hey Jamie, this is Marcus he's in eighth grade and going to high school. He asked to walk me to class."

Opening her locker Eddie took out books she needed, missing the disappointing look on Jamie's face hoping he'd walk her like he had been for the past several years.

"Oh well okay guess I'll see you at lunch then usual table," Jamie turned to start towards class but Eddie's voice stopped him. "Actually Marcus and I are going to eat lunch together today but I'll call you later."

Marcus placed a hand around Eddie's shoulders smirking at Jamie before leading Eddie down the hall. Grumbling under his breath Jamie followed them clenching his fists seeing Eddie laugh at something Marcus said.

Without Eddie to eat with Jamie ate by himself while Eddie and Marcus engaged in a private conversation across the cafeteria.

Jamie's blood boiled. This eighth grade boy was sitting by Eddie and touching her hair. Eddie didn't like her hair touched except if he or his mom did it. Why didn't it seem to bother her now. Jamie's throat hurt with the need to cry.

He got up from the lunch table and went to the office, "Sister Clair, can I please use the phone and call my brother Joe? It's an emergency?"

Jamie never asked for things like this, so Sister Clair allowed him the privilege. "Joe, you have to help me. Eddie's eating lunch a with eighth grader and he's touching her on her hair and all over. What do I do?"

Joey sighed, "You go me out of class for this? All right, go to Eddie and tell her you need to talk to her at our house after school and don't say why. If she comes, cause it could be important, then you know she's still worth it, if not we'll figure something out. If she does come, talk to her about how that guy touching her is bothering you and ask her to eat with you again because your best friends. I'll be home by that time and I can coach you. Keep your cool, Kiddo."

Relieved his big brother was going to help Jamie thanked Sister and returned to the cafeteria. He scanned for Eddie seeing her still sitting with the boy. Having to take several breaths Jamie headed over to the table.

"Hey Eddie can we talk real fast?"

Eddie smiled at the boy, following Jamie a few feet away crossing her arms against her chest. "What is it Jamie?"

Jamie's throat felt dry forcing him to swallow hard first. "I uh can we talk after school at my house? It's really important."

Eddie eyed him trying to read through him knowing Jamie didn't have a good poker face. Seeing the nervousness in his blue eyes told Eddie it was important. "Okay."

For the rest of the day Jamie fidgeted during class eager to go home and talk with Eddie. At two thirty he bolted out of school hoping Joe was home like he promised he would be. Sure enough when Jamie burst in the front door Joe stood in the kitchen talking to their parents.

"Was that you bursting in like a herd Jamie?" Frank smiled at their youngest surprised the usually quiet son made such a commotion.

"Yea sorry dad, hey mom I'm going to put my book bag upstairs." Jamie started up to his room followed by Joe who said nothing until they alone.

"Are you ready? When Eddie comes thank her for coming first. Then talk to her about the boy she was eating with but don't make it seem like your judging or pushing her," Joe advised catching the scared gleam in Jamie's blue eyes.

Joe placed a gentle hand on Jamie's shoulder assuringly. "I'll be in the kitchen to run defense if you need. Hey, don't worry kid it'll be okay."

Before Jamie could respond Frank knocked on the door announcing Eddie arrived. Looking at his brother one last time Jamie headed downstairs.

"Everything okay Joe?"

"It will be dad, the kid is just growing up." Joe smiled, letting his father know he had everything under control as they walked down to the kitchen. Frank smiled too glad to see the boys helping each other as he had taught them.

In the living room Jamie invited Eddie to sit down with him. He wiped his sweaty hands over his pants and tried pushing the nervousness down that made him want to loose his lunch.

"What's going on Jamie?" Eddie noticed the nervousness in her best friend and wanted him to just come out with why he called her over.

"Eddie, I uh thanks for coming. I missed you at lunch today."

"If that's what this about save your breath. Jamie, you're my best friend and I do like you but we're not dating. I just was flattered an older boy took interest in me, you have to understand. That doesn't mean we won't stop being friends."

Jamie smiled, forgetting everything his brother advised him to say. "It really bothered me to see him all over you Eddie. You're my best friend but I like you more then that too I think."

"Me too Jamie and just because I eat lunch with other guys doesn't mean anything will change between us. " Eddie reached over to take his hand, offering a smile.

"Will you eat lunch with me tomorrow," Jamie asked quickly.

"You got it."

From the kitchen Joe listened with a smile turning to his mother. "Our Jamie is growing up mom. We might be seeing a lot more of Eddie."


	6. Chapter 6

Afer their talk Jamie and Eddie's relationship remained steady throughout middle school. After graduating they decided to attend the same high school. Eddie would meet him halfway and they would walk together the rest of the way.

After school Jamie walked Eddie home going inside on her insistence. As you entered a large foyer unfolded with hanging crystals from the ceilings. The walls were painted a delicate cream color matching the expensive tiled floors.

"Mom," Eddie called, dropping her bag as they searched for Justyna who usually waited for Eddie to come home. Today however she was nowhere to be found. "Mom," Eddie called again slightly panicking.

Hearing his daughter's voice echo from upstairs Armin swiftly appeared a frown marking his face. "Daddy, what are you doing home? Where's mom?"

Jamie didn't like the sad gleam in Armin's eyes as he hugged Eddie. "Jamison if you'll excuse us I have to speak with my daughter about a family matter. She can give you a call later."

"Wait daddy, I want Jamie here after all he is like family. We've known each other pretty much our entire lives." Eddie reached a hand out inviting Jamie to join them who did after hesitating slightly.

Armin slightly agreed having other things on his mind to argue. "Edit, your mother is upstairs resting. She felt very weak this morning. I had a doctor come to look her over and." Armin's voice cracked still in shock himself.

"Mommy won't be getting better baby. The doctor said she will get progressively worse in time and doesn't think she'll make a year."

Eddie's blue eyes tore up to her father's shocked. As she felt them watering Eddie pushed out of her father's grip and stormed out. "I'm so sorry Mr Janko," Jamie mumbled holding back his own emotions as he went to find Eddie.

He approached her favorite spot to go when she needed to think, sitting down next to her wordlessly. Eddie didn't move but Jamie could still see the tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Eddie," Jamie whispered, reaching to hug her.

At first Eddie flinched away upset and angry at the world. "I'm sure you are when you go home your mom will be there. Pretty soon mine won't be. It isn't fair!"

Jamie let her vent her feelings only sitting and listening until she felt exhaustion take over. This time when he wrapped an arm around her Eddie leaned in, using him as a pillow. Her body shook with each sob.

When Eddie's body got still exhausted, her eyes remained closed as she rested. When Jamie shifted to get up so he could take her home Eddie clung to him. "I'm not ready yet please Jamie."

"Shh take your time Eddie, I'm not going anywhere. " Jamie tightened his arms around her and rested his head against hers. They fell quiet Jamie allowing Eddie to deal with the news in her own way, yet still showing support.

They sat together until well after 8 when Eddie was finally ready to go home. Keeping an arm around her Jamie escorted her back to her house safely. Before Eddie went inside she looked up at him, "thanks Jamie."

Smiling in response Jamie hugged her tightly. "Call me if you need to talk or anything." He waited for her to go inside before heading home himself.

When he got home all the lights were on, odd as usually Frank was working and Mary sat in the living room reading. Jamie closed the door turning to the living room, surprised to see his entire family occupying the seats.

"Come in son," Frank spoke first softly from his chair.

Jamie walked in noticing the soft expressions his family shared, even Danny who joined the NYPD.

"Sorry I'm so late, I should have called. I was with Eddie after school.." Jamie started apologizing knowing his mom worried if they didn't come straight home school unless they told her where they'd be.

"We know I spoke to Mr Janko earlier and he informed us. He's very grateful to have your support with Eddie, how's she doing," Frank asked.

Jamie wedged himself on the couch between Joe and his mom sighing. "She finally I think came to grips with it at least. I can't imagine how she's really feeling."

"You did good kid being there for her. How are you doing," Joe spoke just as quiet.

"I'm okay Joe. Mrs Janko is a great woman and it's sad of course." Jamie shrugged not really having time to let reality hit the woman he'd known since he was four, his best friend's mom who's treated him like a son wasn't going to be around.

"It might not have yet but when it does it'll hit hard. That's when you come to us, mom, dad, grands, Joe, Erin any of us. Don't hold it in kid ," Danny added knowing sharing his feelings was a trait Jamie inherited from them.

As if to prove his point Jamie's eyes watered slightly forcing him to blink. Both Joe and Mary hugged him tightly together with Erin holding his hand. Frank and Henry nodded sympathetically knowing it would eventually catch up to him.

Jamie used his mom's shoulder not crying only letting out small sobs. Crying would come later when he was alone.

"Thanks I'll probably walk Eddie home and see if she wants me to stay," Jamie informed sitting upright while rubbing his eyes.

He headed upstairs pretending to be tired fooling no one in the family. Shortly after he lay down Joe and Danny entered sitting on the edge. "I know you're not sleeping kid," Joe said.

Jamie turned around to face his brothers eyes bloodshot. With that one exchange Jamie cracked unable to hold it in, using Joe to lean on the way Eddie leaned on him earlier. Danny put an around his two little brothers hugging them both hating to see them hurting or sad.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie waited as long as he dared for Eddie at the usual corner. She usually would call if she was sick and he'd sneak over to her house early and bring her tea and something sweet for her throat or her belly. Today she didn't call but she also didn't come, Jamie headed off to school. Maybe she was running later and hre father drove her. That happened before.

Eddie wasn't at her locker, and she wasn't in her homeroom, Jamie asked permission to check under the guise of being concerned she fell or got hurt on the way to school. Sister Angela gave Jamie a sympathetic look and let him check. No Eddie...

At lunch, Jamie tried to get permission to call Eddie's house in the office, but while he waited he was surprised by Frank. "Dad, what happened?" Jamie felt sick, his father never came to school.

"Jamie, I was going to pull you out of class, son..." Frank took Jamie's hands. "Jamie, Mrs. Janko died this morning," Frank told him gently. "And no one has seen Eddie since."

The sick feeling intensified forcing Jamie to sit down. "Eddie, I know where she is but I have to go alone. "

Trusting his son on this as Jamie has always proved to be responsible Frank turned to the principal informing her of the situation. She nodded allowing Jamie to leave school in search of Eddie, hoping the young woman was okay.

Jamie immediately went to their spot in a playground overlooking the water. Panting from running he skidding to a stop quickly searching the area. His heart stopped not seeing her anywhere panicking.

"Where are you Eddie?" He thought hard taking off towards another nearby spot she talked about. When he arrived the spot was empty forcing a disappointed groan from Jamie. Taking deep breaths to stop his racing heart Jamie took off just walking around hoping he'd come up with something.

Not ready to give up Jamie walked all over town in search of his best friend each time leaving disappointed.

Around five Jamie started home disappointed he'd failed to find Eddie and worried where she is or if she was safe. Frank had talked two friends who were cops into starting a search for her when Jamie walked in.

Sighing, he headed upstairs closing the door behind in no mood for anyone. He'd barely stepped in when a voice called from the closet, "took you long enough."

Jamie jumped, spinning around as Eddie pushed his closet door open. She sat inside hugging his teddy bear wth her knees up to her chest, eyes red from crying. "I was out looking for you at our spot," Jamie said joining her.

"This is the first place I thought of, I always felt safe here with you." Eddie bit her lip to stop from crying clutching the bear against her.

Moving closer Jamie put an arm around her shoulders in a tight hug. "You'll always be safe with me Eddie. I'm so sorry about your mom."

"Thanks Jamie." Eddie rested her head against his shoulder sobbing lightly only somewhat comforted by Jamie holding her with his hands over his and their heads leaning against each other.

They sat together no words exchanged for twenty minutes with Jamie giving Eddie time to let it out. Every so often he would rub her arms or brush her cheek but never said a word knowing there was nothing he could say.

After a half hour Eddie finally picked her head up exhausted from crying. Their eyes locked briefly, when Eddie leaned closer kissing him. Jamie froze surprised but feeling her that close to him relaxed and returned the kiss softly.

He moved back brushing a piece of blond hair behind her ear never taking his eyes off hers. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"Anytime and every time," Jamie smiled. "You're my best friend."

"Just your best friend?" Eddie lowered her eyes hoping the kiss would spark something more in him.

"My best friend and Id like to be more but we can have that conversation another time when your feeling better. " Jamie understood the pain Eddie was feeling might be driving her decisions and as much as he'd love to become her boyfriend now was not the time to ask.

Eddie nodded in response understanding his view of not wanting to talk about it. She needed time to mourn and think with a clear head although the decision had already been in her mind. "We will but I'd really like to be your girlfriend, not just because my mom. I've been thinking about it."

Jamie kissed her softly in response cupping her hands. "Me too, we're officially dating. Now let's tell everyone your okay before someone calls the cops."

Laughing at his dumb joke Eddie allowed Jamie to help her up walking downstairs together. "Just one question how'd you get in?"

"You never lock your window." Eddie grinned following him to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie barreled downstairs leaving a trail of cologne behind as he called out once reaching the bottom. I love you later mom." From the living room Joe made a face looking up from his homework.

"What'd you bathe in Cologne kid? You're going to see a girl." Joe smiled excited his little brother was becoming interested in girls.

"I'm just going to meet Eddie and walk around the avenue," Jamie informed with a small shrug. He ignored the smirk from Joe, his best friend promising he'd be back for dinner and left in a hurry to meet Eddie.

By the time Jamie arrived at 86th street Eddie was already waiting for him. "What took so long," Eddie greeted giving him a hug.

"Was talking to Joe." Eddie's eyes sparked hearing the older Reagan's name. There was something about Joe that she liked. He was sweet but also had a mysterious side to him.

Looping an around through Jamie's she led him towards the stores, stopping every minutes to look in a window. When they arrived outside a small boutique store Eddie stopped short. "Oh let's look in here a minute."

Forcing himself not to groan and enjoy Eddie's company Jamie followed her inside. Not much of a shopper himself he wandered, giving Eddie time to look around at what she wanted. Luckily she found him five minutes later ready to go.

Taking her arm again Jamie led her out relieved they didn't spend much time shopping. "Hey, stop right there," a worker ordered spotting them leaving without Eddie paying for the scarf shed stuffed in her bag.

"Cmon." Still holding his arm Eddie started running dragging Jamie along with her. Neither dared look back fearful they'd see the manager chasing after them.

Their escape was halted by two patrol cops stepping forward to block their path and grab them as they tried to run by. "Stop moving, what are you running for?" The cop with Eddie took her purse opening it up and lifted the stolen scarf.

Behind them the manager slowly caught up panting, "she stole a scarf from us."

"We got it turn around both of you and put your hands up. Do you have anything sharp in your pockets." The officer searched them finding nothing illegal.

Jamie's heart skipped several beats as he was searched, read his rights and handcuffed. He glanced sideways at Eddie wanting to ask Eddie how she was remaining so calm through all this but knew that wouldn't be wise. "Your under arrest for shoplifting and your under arrest as acting in concert."

At the precinct Jamie was led away from Eddie for processing, the only time they took the cuffs out. The officer whose nameplate read Gallen frowned when Jamie's information popped up. "Hey boss come here a second."

Captain Servine approached his officer, a ten year veteran curious why he was being summoned when he'd processed tons of perps. His eyes widened seeing the last name Reagan on the screen. "Let me call the 6-5 and tell Detective Reagan his son is here."

Hearing this Jamie twisted still handcuffed panicking. "Please don't tell my dad about this."

Gallen flashed a sympathetic smile understanding why the kid wouldn't want Frank Reagan to know he'd been arrested but they had to follow protocol. He led Jamie to an empty office keeping the cuffs on until the captain reached Frank.

Alone in the office Jamie sat with his head ducked, heart racing so fast he thought he might puke. When Frank found out Jamie didn't want to think about how his father would react.

The longer he sat his mind played more tricks, imagining the worse. His father bursting in disappointed look on his face which was even worse then the spankings they received..

Gallen walked back in ten minutes later lifting Jamie by the arm. "Your father is on a case right now and can't come down here right away so we're moving you to a holding cell until he can stop in."

Jamie froze sure his heart stopped as he was led to a cell already occupied by two other perps waiting to be driven to central booking. Gallen took the cuffs off and locked the cell behind leaving Jamie alone.

As he rounded the corner Servine waited for his officer dropping his voice. "Did he say how long to keep him in there," Gallen asked.

"An hour should be fine this isn't Danny. Reagan said Jamie is sensitive an hour should scare him enough to realize what he did." Servine nodded at his officer before going back to work himself.

Jamie turned towards the two men occupying the bench both staring at the young looking kid. Even sitting down they looked to be around 6'3 with muscles bulging from their arms in for grand larceny auto. "First time in here kid," one asked.

"Y yea," Jamie answered trying to act tough hearing from Danny perps can smell fear. They got up approaching him from both sides smiling saying more as they went to sit down.

Jamie stayed by the cell door watching the guys from the corner of his eye nervously. He expected his father to leave him for five minutes before appearing but fifteen minutes passed then a half hour with no Frank.

An hour later Frank appeared with Servine frowning as they unlocked the cell. "You're free to go Reagan." Jamie slipped out looking down at his shoes avoiding eye contact with his father until they got home.

Danny and Joe who both heard what happened when Frank called Mary to let her know Jamie wasn't coming straight home looked up hearing the door. "Joe, Danny both of you upstairs I need to speak with Jamie privately."

Catching the firm no nonsense tone the older brothers scattered upstairs. Frank sighed keeping his tone even. "You know what you do did was against the law Jamison. "

"I didn't do anything, Dad," Jamie protested. "That man just said Eddie stole this scarf, but she could pay the money... but they took us in anyway…"

Frank's eyebrow went up, young Eddie had been through hell and Armin was not the most present father.,."Okay son, let me talk to her."


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie carefully folded the last shirt and placed it on top of the others in his already packed suitcase. He had been p acking for a week excited to be starting college at Harvard University. After completing undergrad he would at for the law school.

Satisfied he had everything Jamie dragged the suitcases downstairs, standing them up at the bottom. Frank appeared with Mary who already started bawling as her baby got ready to leave.

"You need any help son," Frank asked softly. His own voice cracked in disbelief his youngest was starting college. He remembered holding Jamie's hand taking him to pre-k.

"I'm good dad, mom I'm going to college not dying. I'll come back and I'll call every day." Jamie flinched receiving a smack to his arm from Mary for the dying comment.

Danny laughed glad it wasn't him receiving his mother's wrath or his father's. "You deserve that one kid." He offered a smile as Henry hugged his grandson goodbye. Frank followed ordering Jamie to call when he arrived.

"I love you Jamison," Mary sobbed hugging him tight. Frank smirked waiting a minute before pulling his wife off and hugging her. Linda stepped forward also crying hugging her brother in law.

"I'm gonna miss you squirt," Erin sobbed ace print a hug from her little brother. "I'll see you before you know," Jamie smiled at her before pulling back.

Joe and Danny each took a suitcase helping bring them to the car where they would say goodbye. After loading the car Danny faced his youngest brother. "Hey enjoy college life okay kid? It isn't just studying. You'll do great kid I want to hear all about it," Danny pulled Jamie in for a tight hug.

Joe paused promising it wouldn't be a tearful goodbye but he felt water swelling in his eyes. "Call me when you get there. I'm gonna miss you kid." The two brothers embraced in no hurry to separate.

When they separated Eddie stood behind them wearing a pink skirt, her curly blond hair framing her face. "We'll let you two say goodbye," Joe grinned following Danny inside.

"I'm going to miss you Jamie," Eddie admitted already fighting back tears.

That was all Jamie needed to hear to step forward and envelope her in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much but I'll call, we'll skype every day. I want you to have this, it's a promise ring that when I come back we'll be together."

Jamie cupped her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her hard while blinking furiously. Sobbing as their lips brushed, opening for aid before brushing again Eddie held onto him not wanting to let go.

Sniffling but smiling Jamie brushed a cheek over her cheek stepping back to his car before he changed his mind.

Jamie only stopped for gasoline, the rest of the time he just drove straight to Harvard. He felt like if he didn't put distance between himself and home, he'd turn back. His mother had looked so tired when she said goodbye, but that was probably just her worrying over his departure. When Jamie arrived at school and checked himself in, he found the payphone and called home.

Frank leapt to pick up the phone, Mary had just had her chemo and was resting upstairs. It was only her second round, they hadn't told the kids yet. "Hello," Frank said quickly. "Hey, Dad, just wanted to tell you I'm here safe and checked in. How's Mom, feeling better?

Frank's breath caught a minute, Jamie noticed. "She's got a migraine," Frank told Jamie. That was no lie, the treatment gave Mary a horrible headache. "She had a rough week with you going off to school. Mom's okay, she'll be okay."

He knew they'd have to tell the kids but opted to wait until the next round so the doctor could give insight on her progress. Time came quicker then Frank would have liked as three weeks later the doctor told them no treatment would be able to help.

He gathered Henry, Danny, Erin and Joe telling them first, asking Joe to be the one who told Jamie.

Joe made the trip up to Cambridge swallowing hard as he knocked on Jamie's dorm room door. Travis opened the door surprised to see the middle Reagan letting him in. Jamie looked up from his bed surrounded by books preparing for an exam. His eyes widened happy to see his brother. "Hey Joe, what's going on?"

"Um can we talk kid?" Sending a family conversation Travis excused himself from the room leaving the brothers alone.

"What's wrong Joe," Jamie asked feeling his heart racing seeing the sad look in his brother's eyes.

Joe took a deep breath before explaining in a cracked voice. "Dad took mom to the doctor she.. the chemo isn't working and the doctor gave her a few months."

Jamie stared at his brother wide eyed letting the shock sink in before trembling. "Mom, I have to see her." Joe wrapped an arm around his little brother wordlessly biting his lip too.

"I know kid."


	10. Chapter 10

I came as soon as i heard," Eddie told Frank giving him a hug. "Where's Jamie?"

"We called him honey and his friend Spencer put him on a plane an hour ago. It's just too late."

Eddie clearly remembered her mother's death a few years ago. It had been a pain like nothing she'd ever felt before or since. Jamie had been even closer to Mary than she had been to Justyna, it would destroy him.

"Frank, please," Eddie said as she saw the man preparing to drive to the airport to get his youngest son. "Take me with you. Let me be there, please. Please, Frank."

Frank agreed knowing she was the only one who could get through to Jamie as she has been since they met. He couldn't believe it was fifteen years Eddie and Jamie knew each other.

While he drove Frank recalled the last conversation he and his Mary had. Frank stayed by her bedside holding Mary's now weak hands as she rested.

Mary opened her eyes around four turning to look her husband in the eyes. "Frank, do me one last favor."

"Anything my love," Frank replied softly sniffling with emotions while striking the back of her hand.

"Make sure our Jamison doesn't join the family business. I don't want him to get hurt Frank he's such a sweet caring boy. Please Frank promise you'll do that for me." Mary turned again taking a breath before meeting his eyes while Frank promised.

Frank remained silent as he drove relieved Mary's wish was fulfilled. Jamie went to Harvard preparing to be a lawyer like his sister. Although he wouldn't admit Frank was relieved too worrying enough with Danny and Joe out there. Jamie was different, sweet, caring, a peacemaker.

By the time they arrived Frank and Eddie only had to wait five minutes for Jamie to appear. Spotting the large frame of his father immediately Jamie approached. "Dad, Eddie," his voice greeted wavering.

Eddie hugged him tightly seeing the redness in his eyes when he walked over. "I'm sorry Jamie," Eddie whispered feeling him sobbing against her. "I know, I know."

Eddie rocked gently, "Just let it go," Eddie soothed. "Just breathe. I know, Jamie. How about some tea, they have a shop."

"I just want to go home,'' Jamie whispered.

Frank nodded and out his arm around Jamie. " Did she suffer?"

"No," Frank replies. "They had it under control."

Jamie sighed, "Why wasn't I called to be here? " Why was he Ieft out? That was rolling in his mind the entire four and a half hours it took to get home. Eddie rubbed his hand with her fingers trying o sooth him but nothing seemed to help.

When they arrived at his childhood house the family looked up, all matching grim faces, red puffy eyes. Danny held onto Linda sobbing openly, stopping only when he saw Jamie standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry kid," Danny babbled, hushed softly by Linda. Taking one good look at his brother's bloodshot eyes with puffy red rims Jamie turned and disappeared upstairs. Joe wiped his own eyes, standing up to go after but Eddie out a hand up.

Sighing, Eddie started upstairs after Jamie finding him in his old room. Smiling sadly she approached the bed and sat on his lap looking up into his eyes, surprised to see no expression back.

"Jamie."

"Don't Eddie.." Jamie hugged her tightly and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

"And so the progressive litigation was born. Before you leave remember the midterm paper is due next week and group presentations begin Tuesday." Students gathered their belongings happy for the end of another long day.

Jamie started forwarded his studying tree to meet other 1L classmates for a study session, including his roommate. When he arrived only Sydney a spunky brunette was seen. She looked up from the book she'd been reading smiling. "The others will be here shortly."

Spencer walked over patting Jamie's back with Dana joining them under the tree. "So what'd you think of that lecture today," Travis questioned as he settled on the grass.

"Sounded memorized and one sided. There were a lot of points of views on that case we weren't informed," Dana added, looking to Jamie.

"I agree and maybe he did that so we'd be aware…" Before he was able to finish Jamie's cell vibrated in his pants pocket still off to keep it from ringing in class.

Excusing himself from the conversation Jamie pulled the phone out, frowning seeing his father's number. "Hey dad."

Soft sobs crackled through the phone before Frank spoke. "Jamie.."

"Dad what's wrong? What happened?" Jamie's tone stopped the other student's conversation turning their attention on him.

Frank still gathering his mom own emotions took a deep breath before bearing the bad news. "Son, Joe was killed earlier during a bust."

Jamie's entire body froze eyes widening in shock. Tears filled his blue eyes as he began to shake, letting out small sobs. "Joe." Spencer glanced worriedly at his friend placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I I have to come back.. Dad when is…" Jamie sputtered wanting to ask when the funeral would be needing to be there.

"In three days, I'm sending Danny and Eddie to come get you so you don't have to drive." Frank paused following with "I'm sorry Jamie."

Hanging up the phone Jamie squeezed his eyes shut trying to push back the nasseau. His brother and best friend was shot on duty, his Joe. Unable to hold back Jamie got sick in the grass next to them shaking furiously.

"Let's get him back to the room," Spencer spoke up taking Jamie's arm around his shoulder to bear his friend's weight.

Spencer and Dana stayed with Jamie comforting him as he sobbed until Danny and Eddie arrived. "He's not doing well understandably. I'm really sorry about your brother," Dana told them as she let the pair in.

Danny blinked trying to sooth his burning eyes still in denial his brother died. He was supposed to protect them bring the oldest but he's failed. Jamie lost his best friend because of him.

Eddie approached the bed sitting down and placed a hand on Jamie's back. "Jamie, it's Eddie and Danny, we're here."

Hearing her voice Jamie turned on his side to look up at her. His blue eyes turned bright red and puffy from crying. Tear stained still streaked down his red cheek. His usually bright eyes empty and lost.

"Jamie, I'm sorry cmere," Eddie soothed pulling him against her so she could rub small circles over his back while he sobbed again.

Danny sat on the bed wrapping an arm around his little brother while burying his head in Jamie's shoulder. "I'm sorry kid, I'm sorry."

Eddie and Danny stayed beside Jamie for hours until his son's died down into soft cries. "You ready to head home kid," Danny asked softly. He watched Eddie help Jamie up still cradling him as she followed Danny to the car.

During the entire car ride Jamie used Eddie as a pillow not saying a word for the four and a half hour trip back.

When they arrived at the house all eyes turned to the youngest Reagan matching sympathetic glances. Erin jumped off the couch rushing to her little brother's side to hug him. Jamie absently rubbed her back pulling away quickly.

"How are you holding up son," Frank asked already knowing the answer.

"Fine just tired, I'm going upstairs." Frank sighed seeing the distress in Jamie. His tired eyes turned to Eddie, forgetting momentarily his own mourning as he worried for his boy. "Eddie.."

"I got him Frank," Eddie assured following Jamie upstairs.

For the next two days the family stayed close with Danny and Linda sleeping in Danny's old room. Erin traveled from her apartment with her husband and daughter to check in.

Despite sleeping in Eddie's arms, Jamie tossed and turned often waking up sobbing for his brother having to be soothed back to sleep by Eddie.

The day of the funeral Jamie got up and showered, changing into a black suit. He said nothing through the mass or at the cemetery, only nodding when a police officer came over offering their condolences.

Frank in his dress blues turned to thank Danny's partner Jackie for coming to pay her respects while Danny received supportive hugs from Sony Malevsky and Damien Camea.

Jamie turned to the plot where his brother would be placed next to their mother. Fresh tears filled his eyes as clenched his fists enraged Joe left him. Kicking at the ground for good measure Jamie walked away to a nearby tree.

Sighing Eddie excused herself to join him, placing a hand around him. Jamie pulled away not wanting to hear it'll be okay or how sorry the person was. "Let's go home," Eddie said softly wrapping an arm around him relieved when he didn't fight her.

Back at home Jamie went back upstairs complaining of a headache. Not fooled Eddie followed him surprised when he walked past his old room to the one next door. She walked in watching Jamie sit on the bed holding a picture.

"This is Joe's room," Jamie croaked, his voice wavering with emotion. Eddie sat on the bed beside him wrapping her arms around him wordlessly sitting with him while he stared at the picture of Joe.

It didn't take long for tears to fall again comforted by Eddie cradling him as he let it out. "Joe was my best friend, we did everything today. He promised he'd would always be there and now.."

Eddie kissed his head arms tightening around him as she gently soothed him. "I know he was, I know."


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie paced the living room floor waiting for Jamie to return after his summer session ended. She usually looked forward to his visit but today couldn't sit still waiting for him to walk through the door. Frank watched with an amused smile from his chair as the young woman made a path along his floor.

"Eddie, relax sweetheart," Frank finally said with a smile, understanding her anxiety.

"I can't I know he's doing to be upset but I feel strongly about this. " Eddie sighed looking out the window one more time before sitting on the couch.

Folding the paper in half Frank leaned forward, taking her hand in his. "He'll be surprised but Jamie will support whatever you want to do and so do we. It isn't his choice it's yours and he needs to understand that."

Before Eddie could respond a car door closed and a minute later the front door opened followed by Jamie's voice. "Anyone home?"

Both Eddie and Frank rose greeting him with matching smiles as he appeared in the doorway. "Hey dad, Eddie," Jamie dropped his suitcases rushing to lift Eddie off her feet hugging her tightly and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I missed you Jamie," Eddie admitted wrapping her arms around his neck once they pulled away.

"Me too," Jamie replied softly kissing her again. He let go only to hug his father before pulling Eddie down on the couch with him. Frank mumbled excusing himself, giving them time alone to catch up.

Jamie hugged Eddie tight letting his hand rest on top of hers looking her over. Her curly blond hair was let down to fall against her delicate round face but it seemed thinner since he last saw her, weird as Eddie liked to eat. "Are you feeling okay Eddie, you look like you lost weight. Were you sick?"

"No Jamie I'm fine, I do have to talk to you." Eddie paused trying to find the right words even after rehearsing with Henry and Frank to prepare for his arrival. Now that he was here in front of her she couldn't remember anything they went over.

Jamie frowned hoping the bad feeling in his stomach was nothing more than a feeling. "What's wrong Eddie, talk to me."

"I got into the police academy Jamie, just got my letter a few days ago. We have to report next week." Jamie stared at her blankly knowing nothing about her applying or even mentioning that she wanted to join the NYPD.

"When did you decide this Eddie because we talked every day and you never mentioned it to me," Jamie said fluttered. There was no way she was becoming a cop, he'd already lost Joe he was not losing her too.

Eddie took a deep breath ready for his reaction, knowing he wouldn't be happy about it. "I want to do this Jamie, and I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react. You know what I've been through, and I think that my life has lead me to helping other people from making the mistakes I did."

"That's fine but you can become a social worker instead why a cop? Eddie, I just lost my brother, I worry about Danny every day now you too? I can't lose you Eddie I can't." Jamie shook his head letting go of her hand.

Having listened to the conversation from the kitchen Frank stepped in handing them a beer each before sitting in his chair followed by Henry. "Son, we understand your concern believe me we have the same one. Eddie is like a daughter and a granddaughter we certainly don't want to lose her," Frank spoke up.

"But at the same time if this is what she wants to do that's her choice Jamie not yours," Henry added trying to emphasize understanding of both sides. He was shocked when Eddie came to them but would always be supportive of their decisions.

Jamie looked down at his hands listening to his father and grandfather, angry they knew about this before he did while reserving a deep concern for Eddie's safety. "I don't like it Eddie, knowing you'll be out on the street like Joe. I can't lose you."

"I know Jamie, but I want to do this and I hope you'd be supportive." Eddie sighed starting to stand up so she could pace again but Jamie taking her hand stopped her.

He sighed getting to his feet and placed a hand over his cheek staring deep into her eyes. "Eddie, promise me you'll come back home to me. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do. I love you Eddie."

They all knew no matter how many times she promised there was no guarantee in Eddie coming back safely but she still did to help ease his far. "I am not going anywhere Jamie; we still have a lot mores together." She smiled leaning on her toes to kiss him softly.

Jamie opened his mouth to accept Eddie's kiss. He sighed against her, feeling his body respond to her. She was his best friend, his soulmate and now filled his arms like no other woman had or could.

Jamie let his hands roam over Eddie's back, into her hair, "Eddie..." He sighed against her mouth. He needed her to understand why and that his reason wasn't because she couldn't handle it.

"Let's go upstairs," Eddie murmured. "I'm ready Jamie. I am ready for this. I'm ready for us. Are you?"

"I am." Taking her hand Jamie led her upstairs to his old bedroom to talk in private away from his father and grandfather's listening ears.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist as she lay on his chest, tracing a finger down. Catching her hand Jamie played with the promise ring he gave her smiling. "Eddie, I'm not sorry for worrying about you. Joe just died, I can't loose you too it's not because your incapable. "

"I know he was like my brother too.. I'm going to do this but I'd love your support Jamie If we plan on having a life together."

"I do want a life with you more then anything." Jamie met her lips brushing them softly with his. "I'll always support you but I'll still worry."


	13. Chapter 13

"I can feel the tension in your body," Eddie sighed sitting down and rubbing Jamie's shoulders. "The entire family is in law enforcement, they really rallied around me when I announced, they'll be thrilled."

Jamie sighed, "I"m going against my mother's death bed wish, baby. That's not something Dad or Danny will handle well."

"I have your back though, you always tell me if we have each other we have everything. Your father will beam with pride and Pop will just be disappointed we aren't announcing we are getting married to give him more great grandchildren."

"Not yet, I want us to get settled first. They aren't going to take this well Eddie I know them.."

Eddie placed a kiss on Jamie's neck, "Speaking of...don't get ideas tonight, it's not a good time."

Jamie pulled back, "But we just...last night."

"I know so we'll hope cause we are not married and broke, but I figured I'd warn you. "

Sighing Eddie hugged Jamie tightly showing him she would stand by him. "Don't worry Jamie, we'll convince them together." Jamie rested his head against her shoulder looking up at her, letting their hands tangle.

Later that night holding hands Jamie and Eddie walked into the house for dinner and afterwards reveal Jamie's decision. "Anyone home?"

Henry appeared first a broad smile on his face at the couple. "Hey kiddo, hey Eddie just in time. Dinner is just about ready." He started to turn, eyeing his youngest grandson seeing the nervous look on his face.

"What's going on Jamie?"

"Nothing pops, I uh want to wait until everyone is here so they hear too," Jamie admitted trying to walk past his grandfather. Henry put an arm out studying the younger man's eyes, an anxious twinkle in them the kind he held when he was hiding something.

Henry took Jamie by the arm stopping him from going past. "Remember I used to be a cop too and I know you, which means I know when you're lying to me. What's going on Jamie are you pregnant?"

Eddie couldn't hold back a stuffed laugh despite the older man's eyes falling on her as she did. "What? No nothing like that pop. I want to talk with everyone okay." With his cheeks flushed Jamie led Eddie into the dinning room where the others waited.

Before sitting down Jamie pulled Eddie's chair out for her sitting only after she sat. Danny smirked from across the table at his little brother shaking his head teasingly.

"Linda you're up," Frank chose to say prayer folding his hands. The family fell quiet as Linda bowed her head reciting the traditional prayer before dinner. "Bless us oh Lord for these gifts we are about to receive from your bounty through Christ our Lord a Amen."

After finishing conversations started back up as dishes were passed around. Henry wasted no time in confronting his grandson. "So Jamie, what is it you wanted to say?"

Feeling all eyes on him Jamie sighed tensing his shoulders nervously. Seeing his reaction Eddie reached over to take his hand supportively. "Um yea I had some news to share with everyone."

"Just you or both of you," Danny asked eyeing them. "Cmon out with it kid.."

"I'm moving back home. Eddie and I discussed it earlier and she's very supportive. I'm moving back because I quit law and joined the police academy.."

Danny who just took a sip of water spit the liquid back into his glass vouching as he did. "What did you say? No, hell no you're not right dad. We just lost our brother now we have to worry about you? No dad tell him no, mom wouldn't want that."

Frank frowned debating the situation over, recalling his last conversation with Mary asking him not to let Jamie become a cop. "No your mom didn't want this but none of us can make the decision except Jamie and Eddie."

"Is this about Joe? Jamie what If something happens," Erin agreed worried, not able to handle losing another brother.

"Dad, we just lose Joe you can't seriously allow him to do this," Danny's voice wavered growing louder. Sensing an adult conversation Nikki ushered her little cousins into the kitchen quickly without being asked to.

Frank turned to his oldest with his large wise eyes tiredly. "Danny, I've always let you kids live your own lives. That said the choice is his to make not me, not you and not pops. " He sighed not saying what he wanted to, that Jamie can't be a cop because he can't lose another son.

At his end of the table Henry folded his hands in deep contemplation listening to the family. "Looks like the tradition will continue. You're a Reagan, I know you'll do us proud."

"Thanks grandpa," Jamie smiled appreciatively.

Feeling defeated Danny sighed still not liking the idea his baby brother with the huge heart was going out into the streets to face the dangerous that took their brother away. While everyone finished eating Danny fought with himself silently.

Once everyone finished Danny took two plates looking across the table at his brother. "Hey kid give me a hand." He took the plates into the kitchen to wash while they talked. Jamie seemed to know the conversation before Danny even started.

"If you're going to talk me out of it don't. I made up my mind Danny."

Danny smiled slightly washing off the dirty dishes. "Look kid, none of us can lose another family member okay, especially you. I can't lose another brother.."

"I know but I'm receiving the same training you did, Joe did even Eddie. This is what I should be doing Danny. Eddie was shocked but supportive."

Placing the last dish inside the dish washer Danny turned to face his brother. "Just remember to be careful out there kid.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun painted orange, blue, and pink streaks across a cloudiness sky over crashing ocean waves. Jamie held Eddie's hand leading her to the spot he'd set up earlier on the sand. A blanket spread open holding a picnic basket. He'd be starting academy tomorrow nearly two and a half weeks since telling the family.

"You set this up," Eddie accused but smiled at him, touched by his effort.

"Yes I did." Jamie held her hand helping her on the blanket waiting until she settled to sit down beside her. Reaching around her Jamie took out the lunch he'd made for them with chips as a snack.

Eddie smiled at him moving her hand so they brushed against each other before placing them on her lap. "Thanks Jamie," she whispered accepting the kiss from him and started working on her sandwich watching the waves gently caress the sand.

After lunch Jamie held her in his arms nether talking about anything that might ruin it. A half hour later Jamie gave a mischievous smirk. "Want to go swimming?"

Raising an eyebrow wondering what he was up to Eddie eyed the water cautiously. "I have you don't worry." Eddie nodded trusting him followed slowly. The wave crashed through them prompting Jamie to pull her against him.

Feeling more secure in his arms Eddie jumped over waves with him laughing always coming back to his body holding her tightly. Eddie leaned her head back to rest on him With each wave pushing them backwards by their midsection Jamie held onto Eddie's waist tighter.

Once they grew tired of the water the couple returned to their blanket where Jamie wrapped a long towel around Eddie, rubbing his hands against her arms for warmth.

Warped tightly in the blanket Eddie took to Jamie's lap looking up in time to see the sun setting leaving a black sky with white sparkling stars overhead. "It's really nice out," Eddie whispered looking back to find Jamie watching her.

"Yeah it is." Jamie reached over for his iPod pressing play smiling when I swear by all 4 one started. Jamie extended a hand out his eyes sparkling as he asked, "may I have this dance?"

Unable to say no Eddie accepted his hand, letting the towel drop to move into him. Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist until his entire body pressed against hers swaying to the music.

And I swear

By the moon and the stars and the sky

I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part

I will love you with every beat of my heart.

Taking a deep breath Jamie took Eddie's hands in his and dropped to one knee. "Eddie you're my best friend and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you more then words can describe. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Taken back by the unexpected proposal Eddie burst into tears comforted with a tight hug from Jamie. He kissed her softly and wiped away the tears until she was able to catch her breath and answer. "Sorry wasn't expecting that. "Yes."

Jamie's eyes lit up hearing her accept and started to water as he slipped the ring over her finger and rewarded her with another kiss.

Eddie pulled away to lock eyes with him, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. "I actually have something I wanted to tell you.. Remember that night before we told your family."

"Yea of course.." Jamie paused widening his eyes realizing what she was telling him. "Really, for sure?"

"Yea Jamie for sure, looks like we'll be starting our family early. How are we going to tell your family?" Eddie leaned against him knowing it would be better to make their announcements soon. "You okay?"

"Yea just shocked and happy. I'm going to worry more about you Eddie being out there on the street. It'll be hard with me in academy but you two come first okay? Let's go tell the family."

Wanting to get it over with so he could start academy with a clear head Jamie text everyone asking them to meet by Frank's house. A half hour later he sat on the couch holding Eddie's hand with all eyes on them.

"Sorry for the rush but I wanted to do this before starting academy tomorrow." Jamie took a deep breath before continuing. "

You already laid a big one on us telling us you were going to be a cop, nothing can be that bad," Danny replied rolling his eyes at his little brother's theatrics.

"Ha, ha..." Jamie sighed. "No, it's nothing like that but the two are related. I'll be in the academy for eight months and that's about the time the baby is due. I was hoping..."

Before Jamie finished Linda, Erin, and surprisingly Henry leapt out of their chairs. Henry got to Eddie first and held her tight. "Oh I'm so happy for you honey. Are you okay? Are you feeling all right?"

"Just tired," Eddie replied. "I'm really doing well, but it's going to be hard with Jamie so busy. I'm glad you guys are happy."

Frank remained seated burrowing his mustache quietly while the others celebrated the news. Linda and Erin fussed over Eddie excited about having a baby in the family.

"Congrats kid," Danny got up to give his little brother a tight hug. "Don't worry about Eddie kid we'll check in on her and you know Linda will be her personal nurse until the baby is born. How does it feel?"

"Thanks Danny, I've always wanted a family but this just..I can't describe it." Jamie smiled realizing the only person who hasn't said anything was his father. "Dad?"

Frank looked up revealing glossy eyes as he stood to meet his youngest with a tight hug. "I'm happy for both of you son and there are no words adequate to describe becoming a father.. Between all of us Eddie will have a lot of support while you finish up academy."

"Thanks dad," Jamie smiled up at him returning to Eddie's side enveloping her in a hug. Danny watched his brother and soon to be sister in law talking to Linda, Erin and Henry excitedly aware of his father's large presence beside him. "I'm worried about the kid dad, especially now. You know how academy is."

"I know Danny but Jamie will be fine." Danny eyed his father sensing calmness from him, which told Danny he was up to something.


	15. Chapter 15

Frank stared at his reflection in the mirror smiling in acceptance at the man who looked back. His dress uniform worn for only special occasions was pressed neatly last night so it'd be perfect for the academy graduation today.

Jamie had finished top of his class as he did graduating Harvard, bestowing him with a yellow ribbon by the NYPD. After today he would become a rookie officer like the other Reagan men.

Picking up his blue ring Frank paused to stare sadly at Joe's picture, missing his boy every day. Sighing, he slipped the ring on turning to find Henry watching from the door frame. "Ready to go Francis? I know, I miss him too." Frank sighed following his father out.

Arriving early to find parking Jamie managed to slide into one down the block. Getting out he went around to open the door for Eddie and help her out. Eddie groaned, rubbing her balloon round mine month belly.

"You okay? Let's find the family so we can sit you down while I join the class." Placing a hand on her sore back Jamie led her towards the building slowly as she couldn't walk fast or far nowadays.

Danny saw them first waiting outside approaching to greet them. "Hey kid congratulations. How you feeling Eddie?" He reached to take Eddie's arm from his brother to help her inside where the others waited.

"Fat," Eddie laughed, rubbing her belly.

With a smile Jamie leaned in kissing her softly. "I have to get inside and sign in you got her Danny? I'll see you right after the ceremony okay? Love you babe."

As he waited behind a fellow grad Jamie stared out deep in thought. His eyes caught the stage where Frank will make the speech congratulating and welcoming them to the force while warning them to be careful. Somewhere in the crowd his family will be watching cheering for him.

His Eddie, pregnant with their baby boy about ready to burst any day. Smiling Jamie could see her watching proudly standing by him as she had all these years. Neither of them could wait to meet their son.

"Reagan, let's go." Jamie snapped out of his thoughts hearing a captain pushing him to follow the moving line. Jamie picked up the tempo then took his seat listening to his father's words. He remembered coming to Danny's graduation and Joe's, even Eddie's but today felt different. Today was his, making his mark and finally fitting in with his family.

All the while Frank was speaking, Jamie thought about his own boy. Their precious little guy that kicked Eddie and gave her heart burn. She was so excited and would be a great mother. Jamie was on cloud nine.

"And congratulations to you new New York City Police Officers." Frank scanned the crowd spotting his youngest throwing the white gloves in the air before turning to his neighbor in celebration. Frank smiled proud of his boy, knowing Joe and Mary would be too.

Somehow his eyes caught the upper seating reserved for family members. They all stood cheering except for Eddie who hunched over holding her belly. Linda who stood beside her turned to smile, frowning seeing the young woman's face.

"Sid get Jamie something happened to Eddie," Frank ordered calmly, gathering a wide eyed Henry. Gornley went ahead pulling Jamie out of line explaining as they cut ahead followed by Frank and Henry.

Outside Linda and Danny met them holding Eddie encouraging her to breath. "Her water broke we have to go," Linda explained as Jamie rushed to her side worried.

"Danny, drive them to the hospital we'll meet you." The group parted with Jamie supporting Eddie to Danny's car taking her hand as he slid in. "Deep breaths babe our baby boy is coming soon."

"Shut up Jamie," Eddie snapped, squeezing his hand in pain. Squeezing her eyes shut Eddie used Jamie to bear down groaning the entire ride.

A team of doctors and nurses met them in the parking lot so they didn't waste time. Carefully they transferred Eddie hurting her inside with Jamie at her side to an empty room. In the car Linda called ahead giving the team time to prep before they arrived.

"Okay Eddie, looks good, fully dilated so let's have a baby shall we? Take deep breaths for me okay?"

Laying her head back against the pillow Eddie squeezed her eyes shut trying to breath through the pain, pushing when the doctor told her to. "Doing great babe," Jamie encouraged softly rubbing a finger over her hand before reaching for the wet towel to clean her face.

On the next contraction Eddie pushed using Jamie's hand as a source of energy tiring with her small frame. All that became worth the next sound of a wailing baby boy entering the world. "Congratulations, you have a healthy, large baby boy."

Eddie's eyes teared up hearing her son crying glad he was okay. When she looked up at Jamie his eyes found their son through his own tears. "I'm proud of you Eddie, you did great," Jamie whispered through sniffles.

After weighing the baby at seven pounds two ounces, cleaning him and taking the necessary prints the doctor handed Jamie his son wrapped in a blue blanket. Jamie's eyes teared up again looking over his boy they agreed to name Theodore or Teddy.

Teddy's little button nose scrunched as he settled into daddy's arms. Jamie carefully supported his neck running a hand over his puffy cheeks and tiny arms. "Hey buddy," Jamie's voice quivered taking him to Eddie.

"He's perfect Jamie," Eddie commented tiredly. Seeing this the doctor ushered Jamie outside to check on Eddie.

Knowing the family was waiting anxiously Jamie took his son into the family waiting room spotting his father and brother first. "Meet Theodore, or Teddy for short." The newborn moved ever so slightly as Jamie started to pass him to Frank.

Feeling jostled Teddy clenched his fist and let out a long ear piercing wail letting anyone on the floor know he wasn't happy. "Definitely a Reagan, already has our temper," Danny teased watching Frank hand the bundle back to Jamie. Once safely back in his father's arms Teddy stilled falling back asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews and a special thank you to bluebloods82 for helping push with ideas.

The family visited for only a bit longer before taking their leave to allow the new parents time alone. Eddie lay her head on Jamie while he tucked Teddy against his chest protectively, watching the little boy sleep.

While saying their goodbyes a knock interrupted turning their attention to the open door where a short man of around five foot six with curly black hair stood. He smiled nervously before stepping inside the room. "Sir,"the visitor greeted his boss accepting Frank's extended hand to shake.

"Good to see you Tony, we were just leaving actually. See you two tomorrow," Frank replied with a smile. He ushered the family out allowing the visitor alone time.

"Hey Sergeant, thanks for coming," Eddie spoke softly still tired. She shifted slightly into a sitting position smiling when introduced the men. "Jamie, this is Sergeant Renzulli from my precinct."

Renzulli figured as much but keeping things light only grinned taking the kid in. "So you're the new rookie everyone's talking about huh? It's good to meet you rookie. Looks like we got a lot more time to spend getting to know each other since you're assigned to the 12th."

Eddie widened her round eyes a little surprised they had them in the same precinct. "That's great Sarg. Do you know who his training officer will be?"

Renzulli grinned, "you're looking at him, but don't think I'm gonna be cutting you any slack okay? I didn't for Joe and I'm not for you."

Jamie didn't want it easy just because of his last name. He wanted to prove he was a good cop in his own way. He slowly looked away from his son to the man who trained his older brother and best friend. "That's not important now, what's important is taking care of your girl and baby boy. I just wanted to come congratulate both of you. I'll see you both at work."

With one quick nod the Sergeant left Eddie and Jamie alone in the room. Jamie stretched his legs on the bed next to Eddie looking her over. "He's a really good guy Jamie, he is…"

"Guess I'll find out. He's right, most important is taking care of you two right now. Pop is going to bring my car and wait so he can drive us home when you're released which should be soon but until then get some rest." Jamie smiled, watching Eddie settle on him to rest until the doctor returned a half hour later releasing her.

Sure enough Henry waited outside on a recliner, driving the new parents home. Jamie sat in the back one arm draped over Eddie, the other over Teddy while they both slept soundly.

Arriving back to their apartment Henry offered to bring Teddy upstairs so Jamie could carry Eddie. Handing the keys to his grandfather Jamie scooped Eddie into his arms holding her wedding style against his chest upstairs.

While Henry settled Teddy in the living room for now Jamie set Eddie in their bed to nap. He leaned over placing a kiss on her forehead staying beside her to make sure she slept. When her breathing evened Jamie pulled the covers over her and quietly slipped out allowing her to sleep.

"Eddie just fell asleep " Jamie announced retrieving two beers from the fridge, handing one to his grandfather. "Thanks grandpa for everything you know."

Smiling knowingly Henry toasted Jamie with a meet of their beer bottles before taking a sip from his. "Anytime kiddo. We all like Eddie a lot always have because no matter what she always had your back. That goes a long way with us. "

Jamie fell quiet admiring his son who slept in his carrier making tiny noises. Leaning forward setting the beer aside so he could run a gentle finger along his son's tiny hand. A feeling of warmth overtook him as Jamie left his hand over Teddy's.

"It's a different feeling having a kid, indescribable," Henry said with a gentle smile recognizing the twinkle of deep love in Jamie's eyes.

"Sure is," Jamie whispered.

Henry cleared his throat to start a serious conversation with his youngest grandson. "Speaking of I wanted to talk with you. You have a family now Jamie, you're the man and its your job to provide for your family. Not just money and food but emotionally too. "

"Do you know where you want to go in the department? Do you want to be a Detective like your brothers?"

Sipping his beer Jamie couldn't help but laugh at the question since he hadn't been on his first tour yet. "I don't know grandpa I just graduated academy.."

"I know and that's why you need to start thinking about it now because times passes faster then you think Jamie. You have a family now to take care of that changes things too. That little boy is going to look up to you." Henry raised an eyebrow pausing only long enough to take another sip of beer.

"Remember this, no matter what path you choose this family your family comes first. As a Detective I was home late a lot, working nights and weekends so I missed a lot of time with your father. "

Jamie nodded listening attentively with nods of his head letting his grandpa know he understood. His grandfather was right everything was changing, he and Eddie were parents who would eventually get married. Now his decisions would affect all of them.

"Hey, it sounds scary but Eddie loves you. She wouldn't have put up with you all these years if she didn't. You got a good thing kiddo," Henry spoke softer once the brunt of his lecture finished. "And I had a similar conversation with Danny so it isn't you."

Laughing at his grandfather's ability to read minds Jamie offered a smiled too. "Thanks grandpa. " taking a swig of beer Jamie processed the conversation, internalizing everything his grandfather said.

He was just starting out as a rookie beat cop not making much to support a family on but making a decision without experience on the street would be foolish. Jamie made a mental promise he would list three possible avenues to choose from and as he gained more time on the job would make a decision by the end of his rookie year.

With his son's soft breathing Jamie carefully lifted Teddy from the carrier bringing him to the crib Danny and Linda bought for a better sleep . Making sure to support his neck Jamie slowly put his son down sighing softly. "Love you Teddy, always will and I'll always be here for you."


End file.
